


The trials and tribulations of one Erynn Burr

by Chaosgiver



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fangirl, Female Aaron Burr, Female Alexander, Female Burr, Female Madison, Mention of abuse, Modern AU, Series of stories, collection, mention of masturbation, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosgiver/pseuds/Chaosgiver
Summary: I have a lot of female Aaron Burr ideas. And these are the ones that don't become like full stories. So enjoy my little stories about Erynn Burr.





	1. Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron will always be Erynn, but the genders and identity of other characters will change as I feel. So yeah watch for that.

Erynn knew she would regret studying with Alexandra and the boys. They are all stuff into her little room because her roommates Charlotte Lee and Samantha Seabury don't like the idea of boys in the common room, not that this makes more sense. The study session quickly turn into a tutor session. Herc and Lafayette barely understood the material. Alex, she can't simplify anything she learns and makes it sound more complicated than it actually is. So it's left to Erynn to help John who is hopelessly loss. So while Erynn is breaking down the math problem in steps with John she didn't expect to hear a gasp. She looks over to see Alex, Herc, and Lafayette looking at her yearbook.

 

“Burr! You had hair. Like cuter than Laf’s hair!” Alex exclaims while thumbing her grubby hands through the pages of the book.

 

“Oui. La robe blanche est mignonne.” Lafayette says as he point to the white dress Erynn is wearing the picture. She was wearing a white sweater dress that when to her knees, black tights underneath, and white flower in her hair.

 

“Yo. You were in the knitting club, cooking club, and sewing club!” Herc says excited that someone else in the group might share his hobbies. “We should knit together sometime Alex is shit at it.”

 

“Shut up! Herc!” Alex pouts, while John crawls over to see the pictures too.

 

“You're wearing a dress in all of the pictures. Even in this picture where you're in the gym you got on a tennis dress on.” John adds to the conversation while going through more pages. “You're also in a lot of photos. It's like you're a small town celebrity.”

 

“It's because I was in Tennis. Of course I use have hair. I wore a lot of dresses back then.” Erynn answers the kind of question, but more of statement that were send her way. She takes a deep breath so she doesn't lose her patience. “It's high school. Everybody looks different in high school.” She removes the book from Alex’s hands and put it back the shelf where it belongs. Later, she'll hide it properly. Hiding it in plain sight worked till now, no one really looks at her law bookshelf. 

 

Erynn flinches when she feels a hand run over her shaven headed. “Sorry.” John says softly as he pulls back his hand. Erynn nods at him, while looking around the room and is relieved to find out he's the only one that caught her jump. Instead the rest of the crew are crowded around her closet. 

 

“You do have dresses!!” Alex says while tugging on through different style of dress still in their plastic with tags on. “You don't even wear them, why so many? I literally only see you in shorts or jeans.” Blood drains from Erynn’s face. She can't believe they are in her closet.

 

“How do I look? “ Herc asks revealing himself in a full afro with purple flower clip in it. It's styled similar to the hair in the yearbook. 

 

“Tres bien. Very good.” Lafayette say while holding a particular dress up to himself. “Can I have this one?” 

 

Erynn begins to count. Her therapist says whenever she gets stressed she should count. She also says she should set boundaries with people and say no. “I … if you want. They are gifts from my uncle.” Erynn breathe becomes a little ragged and she tries once again to calm herself.

 

“Hey, guys. I need help with algebra and you dicks need get out of her closet. I'm not failing cause y'all got me kick out.” John start going back to his books. “If y'all are bored go play games at the room and I'll come back when she done helping me.” He looks over at Erynn giving a nod to her saying ‘I got this’ and her nod in return means ‘Thank you.’

 

Alexandra and the other two guys make a round of goodbyes and then exits the room. Erynn let's goes a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She sits on the edge of her bed needing the time to compose herself. John quietly watching her till she looks over at him. There is a shared silence between them, going awkard as seconds tick away.

 

“So how do I solve f(x) again? I forgot.” Erynn struggles not to smile, just like that with one statement Erynn feels in control again. She leans over John and starts walking him through the problem.

 

It's almost two hours later when they decided to call a quits for the day. Erynn and John finish the homework for the week and Erynn is fairly sure that John will be ready for the test Friday. 

 

“Thanks. Burr” John and Erynn are both at Erynn’s door. “It means a lot to me. I suck at math.” John says.

 

“You don't such at math John. You just needed to learn the fundamentals. Now. You got it.” Erynn knows freckled-face man could do it, if someone could explain properly.

 

“Also I grew up in a really religious home. And loving poetry, playing the devil's music, and being gay made growing up there hard.” John doesn't look at Erynn during his little speech instead looking back into his past. “I … I keep my electric guitar in our common room, hide my poetry in Lafayette’s desk. I even lied and said I was dating a girl. Even though my family is all the way in South Carolina, I'm always prepare for them to walk into my room tomorrow.” John looks into Erynn’s dark brown eyes. “I'm just saying I understand and if need a friend or someone I get it. K.”

 

Tears swell in Erynn’s eyes blocking her vision. She feels John wrap his arm around her and she spends a moment just wetting his chest. After a few moments Erynn has composed herself, but leans against John quietly. She remembers when she got her hair first cut off. Her friend Bellamy gave her a ride, she ask the barber cut it all off. She heard coos of disagreements, telling her that her hair was too pretty to be cut. She ignored the rest of shop and happy that the barber did too. She didn't want anything left for anyone to grab.

 

“If you tell anyone I cried. I'll break your guitar.” She could feel John’s laughter echoing through his chest. “And if you need someone to pretend to be your girlfriend. I can help. I can put all my unused talents to work.” She let go of John who smiling at her.

 

“Yeah and if you need a fake boyfriend pretending to be straight is my special talent.” John winks at her before disappearing down the hall. She gets a warm feeling in her chest. It's nice to make a friend.


	2. I could be a good Villian.

Erynn has always been competitive. She likes being the best and usually she is. Now that Alexandra around, she isn't. She just as smart, a great actor, and apparently more passionate. So they compete often, mostly over lead female roles. This last time Thomas Jefferson, son of the producer and lead male role, decide they should do a competition to be his wife for the role. There has already been two challenges before tonight. A cooking challenge, where Erynn smoked Alex, and a cleaning challenge, where Alex turn out to be more anal then Erynn. So tonight is the tiebreaker, winner gets the role. Loser plays the broken hearted villain. Everyone getting ready to the club, Thomas announced the last challenge will be a dance contest of who the sexiest on the floor. Erynn knows Alex thinks she got in the bag, but she doesn't that Erynn worked as a go-go dancer in a nightclub off the books at 17.

 

“Hey Jasmine, could you zip me up?” Erin ask her roommate from the bathroom. Jasmine Madison, an aspiring screenwriter, director, part-time camera woman and Jefferson’s ex-girlfriend/best friend. Erynn could feel the shorter woman’s fingers on her back pulling up the zipper on one piece. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem.” It's didn't sound like no problem. Jasmine voice sounds strained like she has been crying. Maybe she sick again Erynn worries, the older woman often was.

 

“You okay? Are you sick again?” Erynn turns is honestly surprise to see a teary-eyed Jasmine. She never seen her so much as tear up before. Jasmine is dress in giant t-shirt, one of Thomas, and a shorts clearing not going anywhere but bed. “You're not going tonight. What's wrong?” Erynn reaches out to comfort her but her hands are smacked away.

 

“I'm good.” Jasmine says clearly not good. “Have fun with Thomas.” She says marching back into their room. Erynn follows her confused. What did they mean? Was she jealous? Is she getting trying to get back with Thomas?

 

“It's dance challenge. I just trying beat Alex for the role. “ Hoping that explains her position well enough. She ready didn't want jealous causing trouble with her roommate. Jasmine is a talented writer and she love to act for some day. 

 

“If I axe you not to go would ya?” Jasmine says, so upset her accent start coming out. Something Aaron every heard when Jasmine is scared or angry. 

 

“Alex is still going?” Erynn doesn't understand, even if she doesn't go Alex is. Alex will be dancing all up on Thomas and get lead role where she gets to be his wife. “Why Alex? Not me?” Erynn walks around Jasmine so they are facing each other.

 

“Alex isn't an amazing cook. A good church going girl.” Jasmine rants to her, know not bothering to hide her tears. “ The type you take home to mom and will be an attentive mother and good wife.” Erynn shock by the amount anger each word is spoken with. “Alex isn't Thomas type. You are! I know cause I like the same thang!” Jasmine finishes. 

 

There is heavy breathing, but no a single word exchange between them. Erynn trying to wrap her head around what she been told. She is Thomas’s type and is also Jasmine’s. This means Jasmine likes her. A ding breaks the silence in the room, Erynn checks her phone and see Alex has text her.

 

20:06 - Alex to Erynn

Hams: U coming? We in van.

 

“Just go okay. Just let me waddle in self- pity alone and my stupid crush.” 

 

Erynn moves closer pulling Jasmine into a kiss. Her lips are cold and salty. The kiss last a few second before Erynn is shoved off.

 

“This no funny Erynn. I'm not an experiment. You're straight.”

 

“How do you figure that?” Erynn doesn't rarely speaks about her love life. It's safe to say most of the house thinks she's asexual. 

 

“Theo and Bellamy. We did training exercise in class where we talk to our ex's. You did it twice. And before you say I dated Thomas that's why we broke up.” Aaron forgot she's in theater emotions and delivery with Jasmine.

 

“Theo is short for Theodosia and Bellamy full name is Jennifer Bellamy.” Jasmine looks at a little skeptical. “I've for picture to prove it. Bellamy just prefers their last name and them/Their pronouns.” Burr takes Jasmine hands and looks her in the eye. “Why don't we spend tonight talking about. K.”

 

Jasmine smiles, “Yeah, I would like that.” 

 

20:16 - Erynn to Alex

Elsa: No. Jasmine is not feeling good. I'm going stay with her.

 

20:16 - Alex to Erynn

Hams: K. Tell Jmin 2 breter

Hams: *better

 

20:16 - Erynn to Alex

Elsa: Sure.

 

21:17 - Alex to Erynn

Hams: You know you totally lost lead role right?

 

22:24 - Erynn to Alex

Elsa: I can be a pretty good Villian. Careful would want to be upstaged by the badguy.

 

23:25 - Alex to Erynn

Hams: yeah right.

Hams: Will see about that

Hams: Also fite me

 

23:26 - Alex to Erynn

Hams: Stop snogging and fite me

Hams: trade you Jmin for Thomas

Hams: He sucks also he plan this

Hams: He's bragging about how he got y togter

Hams: *together

Hams: are U official?

Hams: hey

Hams: hey

 

23:27 - Alex to Erynn

Hams: Hey answer me

 

23:28 - Jasmine to Alex

Jminnie: Could you stop texting my girlfriend? I'm trying to make out. Punch Thomas for me.

 

1:00 - Alex to Jasmine

Alex: [Picture in a van and barely in frame you can see Thomas with pack of ice to his face.]

Alex: Done!!

  
  
  



	3. Fangirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erynn get caught right before bed.

“Burr why do you have a poster, bedsheets, an action figure, and a giant t-shirt of my dad? Oh my God, you better have underwear on under there. Is that a body pillow?” Alex just wanted to catch Erynn before she went to sleep. He didn't think he'll walk into this!

 

“Alexander, I can explain.” Erynn’s face is so red, it showing under her dark tones. “I might be a fan-”

 

“Might! You might be a Fan. Burr, there is at least over $200 worth of merchandise in here. Oh my God, you said you never seen Pride of Mount Vernon. Does that floor mat say ‘Here Comes The General’ ?” Alex couldn't believe his friend lied to him and still trying to. She is standing there in oversized t-shirt of George Washington, his father, and nothing else. Her room is decked out with merchandise from hit tv show  _ Pride Of Mount Vernon  _ in which his dad is the lead actor.

 

“No. I said I have never seen it in tv.” Erynn never been more embarrass. She planned to take her obsession to a grave, it's not lady like to be this crazy over a celebrity. “I don't have cable. So I have never seen it on TV. Only on my laptop.”

 

“Semantics! I've seen your room. We’ve studded in it, two days ago. It was normal.” Erynn remember the pain it was take down everything before Alex came. It did give her chance to properly wash her sheets tho. “Are you friends with because of my dad?” It was why Erynn hasn't killed Alex yet.

 

“No! No no. I'm not some low life fan who only became friends with you to meet your father.” Alex looks around her room as if doubting Erynn’s words. “You became my friend mister. You ran up to me asking about My father and Princeton. So if anyone was friends with someone to get closer to something it's you.” Now Erynn just wanted to cuddle with her General body pillow not argue with Alex over her moral compass, when he is clearly no better.

 

“Okay. Okay. That's makes sense.” Alex raises his hands by his head surrendering. “What doesn't make sense is that if you're such a fan why didn't you want to come with the crew to meet him last week.” It was strange, the whole gang except Erynn went meet his dad for dinner.

 

“I didn't want fangirl in front everyone.” Also she had a really big pimple on her nose. She couldn't let her Hero see her like that. “ The crew would tease me relentlessly, especially Jefferson and Madison.” Erynn sigh those were the embodiment of mean girls despite both being male. 

 

“So you're saying you don't want anyone to know you're a fan of my dad.” Alex says slowly. Erynn could see the gears turning in his head and how he could use this information against Burr.

 

“Yes. Alex if you could keep it between us that would be nice.” Erynn says through tight teeth. She tightens her grip around the body pillow wish more than ever to just go to bed.

 

“Ok. It's between You, me, and decent half of that body pillow.” Alex says pointing finger guns at her. “It seems that recently I need help hosting a murder debated during 420 Law class. Monty would never let me do it, but he's always had a thing for you.” Alex makes eyebrows at the darker girl. Erynn sighs, of course Alexander wants to use it to the opportunity to have a debate. At Least he's right Monty did have a soft for her, just not in the way Alex thinks.

 

“Fine. Just leave. I want to go to bed.” Erynn pushes him out. When he finally gone she leans against her closed door. After a few minute she gets a notification on her phone.

 

Alex: So are you into older men and guys in uniform.

 

Burr: You're neither so it's none of your business.

 

Burr finally bed and wraps her arms and legs around the giant body pillow. “At least this version doesn't have know-it-all and invasive son.” She cuddles into it before another notification sound disturbs her.

 

Alex: So u don't like strap a dildo to the pillow and fuck it right?

 

Burr: No!!

  
Erynn couldn't believe him, what if she stains it? She'll stick to masturbating to erotic fanfics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on Tumblr. Which you should come and check out my Tumblr. It's Chaosgiver. Talk me about Hamiltion or whatever else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
